What if Tris picked Abnegation?
by TrisFourFan
Summary: What if Tris was from Dauntless and transferred into Abnegation? All of this belongs to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Tris was from Dauntless and transferred into Abnegation? All of this belongs to Veronica Roth. **

Yesterday I took my aptitude test, my test was inconclusive. I am the daughter of Natalie and Andrew Prior both Dauntless leaders, I expected to get Dauntless as my result, but I did not expect to get Abnegation and Erudite as well. A woman from Abnegation administered my aptitude test; she told me that I was Divergent. She didn't tell me anything other than it was dangerous. She said that I needed to go home and say the serum made me sick and she would erase my results and manually put in Dauntless.

I left and jumped on the next train back to Dauntless. All I could think about was that choosing day was tomorrow. _What was I suppose to choose?_ I walked through the front door of my home and I see my mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Mom", My Mother is seated at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her like she is waiting for me. All I think is _does she know? _My palms are sweaty I begin to rub them on my black jeans.

"Hello Beatrice."

_My mother never calls me Beatrice unless she is serious. _I stand still my body frozen and my muscles tense.

"Beatrice you're home early, please come in and close the front door."

I force my frozen body to move and close the front door, but I don't dare move toward the table.

"How did your test go?"

"It was fine." My heart begins to race. _She can always tell when I'm lying_.

"Beatrice-" my mother says slowly then pauses and she looks like she trying to control her anger. She hates it when I lie. Then she starts again staring me in the eyes.

"Beatrice you are my daughter and I love you. I know you better than you would like, and I know when you're not being truthful, so how about we start again. How was your test today?"

"Mother it's complicated." I lower my eyes and look at the floor. I'm not sure what to do.

My mother spoke again with a more love and understanding in her voice then before. "Well I thought it might be more complicated for you, so how about you tell me about it so we can un-complicate things."

I quickly retell the story of my aptitude test. How a woman from Abnegation administered my aptitude test; she told me that I was Divergent. She didn't tell me anything other than it was dangerous. She said that I needed to go home and say the serum made me sick and she would wipe out my results and manually put in Dauntless.

My mother looks at me as she sits at the table and asks me to sit down. She almost has tears in her eyes, and I don't understand why.

I've never seen my mother come close to crying, but right now it looks like tears could spill out at any moment. My concern for my mother draws me to the table and I sit down.

"Beatrice would you like some tea?"

_How is she talking to me about tea at a time like this! I just told her I'm Divergent and that I'm dangerous, and she wants to make me tea! _I reply "no thank you. Mother what does this mean?"

"Beatrice what was your other result." She says this matter of fact and sighed after she spoke. She looks so worried.

"I also got Abnegation and Erudite."

She begins to frown and her brow pulls together with worry. Her hand goes to her temple and she rubs her temple and forehead like she is deep in thought.

The silence is longer than I can take. "Mother what does this mean!"

She snaps out of it and beings to speak quickly and quietly. "It is very rare for anyone to get two factions let alone three factions. Beatrice it means you don't conform to any faction you are always going to think like a Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite all at once. You can't be controlled. "

She takes another long pause.

As she pauses I just stare at her trying to take this all in. _How is this bad thing? Why is she so upset? _Then I really think about growing up in Dauntless. _I've never truly fit in not like my mother, father, or bother. I've always been different. _

My mother begins to speak again with a very authoritative tone. "Beatrice no one can ever know about your results I mean absolutely no one. There are people that will try to kill you if they ever find out. Promise me Beatrice you will never tell anyone."

I look into my mother's eyes and say "I promise."

"Beatrice-" her voice cracks those tears in her eyes are beginning to spill over. She sits up straight and takes a deep breath. "Beatrice you must never tell anyone, and you cannot stay in Dauntless and you cannot go to Erudite. "

"Mother?" _Did she just say I can't stay in Dauntless._

"Beatrice if you stay in Dauntless I won't be able to protect you. During initiation Dauntless instructors are taught to find Divergents and somehow all Devergents always find their way into the chasm or some other mysterious death. It's the same way in Erudite and Candor. Beatrice the only way I can protect you is to tell you to go to Abnegation or Amity. You just have to understand that the life of the Abnegation is the most difficult of all the factions. To be selfless all the time is almost oppressive. Also it is the bravest of all the factions. Ordinary selflessness is true bravery."

_I don't think I can breathe… I can't think… I can believe my mother is telling to leave the only home I've ever known and to go to Abnegation or Amity. Tears begin to fill my eyes._

My mother must notice the tears in my eyes and moves over to me and holds me. We both begin to cry and after a while she straightens up and wipes the tears from my face and hers. I know that the time for crying is over and I need to pull myself together.

My mother stands and she tells me she loves me and she will support whatever I decide to choose tomorrow even if it is Dauntless but that I need to understand that I would be putting us all in danger. She tells me I should go and take time to think about tomorrow and my father and Caleb will be home soon.

With that I stand and walk out of the house to my special spot by the chasm.

I sit in my place by the chasm and find no peace, but all I know is that tomorrow will be my last day in Dauntless. With that I stand and I go to get a tattoo. It will be my first tattoo ever. At Dauntless you can get a tattoo as young as 14 without your parents' permission. I go to the tattoo parlor and find what I'm looking for, and Tori comes over up to me.

"Are you finally going to get a tattoo Tris?" She says with a smile.

"Yes." I reply quickly, I want three ravens on my left collarbone.

"Ok well let's get started." She says.

As I sit there Caleb, Uriah, and Zeek come up to me to see what's going on.

Caleb and I have never been close, but Uriah and Zeek have been like bothers to me since I can remember.

Uriah has a big smile on his face. "Getting some new ink Tris?"

"Yup." I reply

Zeek asks, "are the three of you excited for your choosing ceremony?"

"Yeah I guess." _I'm trying to keep my answer short I don't want to start crying again. _

Uriah and Caleb start talking about today and the test and about tomorrow. I'm thankful that they don't ask me too many questions right now.

I stare at the ceiling lost in my thoughts, while Uriah, Caleb, and Zeek discuses tomorrow and Zeek talks about what initiation will be like and trying to give the three of us advice. Then Tori's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say

"You're done." Tori said with a big smile on her face.

I take a look at my new tattoo and I love it. "Thank you Tori!" and I give her a big hug, she has always been one of my favorite people in Dauntless. I think my hugs takes her by surprise.

"Ok Tris I'm glad you like it." And she hugs me back.

Caleb takes a look at it and says it looks good, and adds we should be heading to the cafeteria to eat dinner with mom and dad.

Then Uriah and Zeek say, "well I guess we should be going too. See you guys tomorrow." they say in unison.

"Wait!" I yell and give them both a big hug. _I think to myself what if this is the last time I get to see them._

Uriah and Zeek both give me a double bear hug together.

"Ok Guys I can't breathe." I laugh as I say it.

They release me.

Uriah looks at me with a big smile and says, "Tris I don't know what is with you today but we will see you tomorrow ok."

"Ok." I say and head off with my brother to eat with my parents.

***Page Break***

Dinner with my parents goes quickly. I can barely look at them or Caleb. After dinner we head back home and its late and we each start to head off to bed, but I make sure I give each one the biggest hug my tiny body can give and tell them that I love them. My father looks at me strangely and asks if I'm feeling ok and I tell him I'm fine and I'm just tired. Then I head to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Tris was from Dauntless and transferred into Abnegation? All of this belongs to Veronica Roth. **

Today is choosing day. I got ready this morning by brushing my hair and I decide to wear it down. Then I put on my favorite black jeans and a black t-shirt that would hide my new tattoo. All of the sixteen year olds make our way to the Hub where we will make the choice between the five factions and decide our futures. Sometimes I don't think that a sixteen year old is old enough to make this kind of choice. I'm not ready to make this choice to leave my family, but I need to keep them safe and keep myself safe.

We enter the room in which the choosing ceremony will be held. Abnegation is hosting this year so one of their leaders goes up on stage, I believe his name is Marcus Eaton, My mother doesn't like him. Last night she came into my room and told me how she was from Abnegation and my father was from Erudite. That they met in school and decided they wanted to go to Dauntless together. She also told me how growing up she lived next to the Eaton family, and how Marcus Eaton is someone I needed to avoided. I look at Marcus as he is standing on the stage in front of the room with the five bowls depicting the five factions in front of him; water for Erudite, hot coals for Dauntless, grey stones for Abnegation, earth for Amity, and glass for Candor. They call all the sixteen year olds in reverse order so Caleb will be called to choose before me. I'm sure that Caleb will stay in Dauntless, but I am still undecided.

I turn and scan the people in the auditorium and find my parents. My father looks stern but he stands with the confidence that can only come from being a Dauntless leader, he has no idea that I might leave, and my mother locks eyes with me, she looks strong and confident, but her eyes deceive her, there is worry in them and she smiles a loving smile at me. I turn away and look ahead as others take the knife and choose, they make it look so effortless. My Mother told me last night that no matter what my decision was she would love and make my father understand.

I look over to Abnegation trying to imagine myself dressed in grey, and then I see a young man with dark blue eyes dressed in gray standing in the back of the room. He stands there no different than the rest of the men from Abnegation with the same short hair cut and serious stiff look, but unlike the rest of his faction his dark blue eyes aren't lowered to the floor like the rest of his faction members, his eyes look alert and full of life. Suddenly he locks eyes with me and gives me a small half smile and then returns his eyes to the stage. My heart flutters and I immediately return my eyes to the stage and rub my palms on my black jeans, for an Abnegation man he is very tall, handsome, and you can almost tell he is muscular in spite of his clothing.

I snap out of it when I hear Caleb Prior, _I'm next._

I know Caleb is going to choose Dauntless, but I am shocked when Caleb cuts his hand and reaches it over the bowl of water, choosing Erudite. How did I not know my brother was going to do this? He walks off stage and goes to Erudite.

"Beatrice Prior." Marcus calls

My feet begin to move but my mind is going a thousand miles a minute. I slowly make my way to the front of the room and on to the stage where the bowls are. Marcus hands me the knife and I slice my hand. I scan the crowd for my parents again and they both look shocked and worried, but my mother gives me an encouragingly nod and I know that I have to keep them safe and I can't put them in danger.

Marcus clears his throat. I'm taking too much time. The blood has pooled in my hand and some drops have hit the floor. I walk forward and place my hand between the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls. I close my eyes and let my blood drop into the Abnegation blow. _I'm a coward_.

I slowly walk to my new faction and look at my parents, Uriah, and Zeek and they all look at me in shock. I hang my head in shame for being such a coward. I take a deep breath and think this was the only way to keep my parents safe. I look to my new faction and see familiar set of eyes looking at me. He greets me with the abnegation bow and speaks quietly.

"Hello, my name is Tobias Eaton and I will be your instructor for the next 30 days. Please stand with the other initiates until the ceremony is over."

"Hi my name is Beatrice but you can call me Tris." I say trying to sound happy and with a smile on my face and stick out my hand to for the traditional hand shake of Dauntless.

He looks at my hand and tilts his head to side very slightly and I realize I'm Abnegation now.

"I'm sorry" I say and lower my hand and bow my head and walk over to the other initiates. _I'm such an idiot. I need to act like Abnegation._

As I stand with the other initiates and rub my palms on my jeans. I see that I'm the only one not in grey. All of them stand with their stiff posture holding their hands in front of them and their eyes slightly looking at the floor with a serious looks on their faces. I correct my posture, my hands and my eyes. As I stand there watching the last few people choose, I feel like electricity is on my skin and look around and meet his eyes staring down at me. I didn't realize that Tobias is standing right next to me. My checks immediately blush. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You might not want to smile so much you're in Abnegation now." He then quickly walks away.

The electricity is gone and I can almost think again. I need to stop smiling but how can I when my heart is racing as I can still feel his breath on my ear. I forcible remove my smile and it looks like the ceremony is over and I look around and there are a total of eleven of us. All are in grey except for me.

Tobias stands in front of us and begins to talk and I look behind him and see my parents walk toward the door. I meet there eyes and all I can see is sadness in them. Then they look away.

Tobias looks at me and says, "Beatrice am I boring you?"

I snap out of it. "No sir."

"Well pay attention then." He says with an authoritative voice.

I take a deep breath, and listen to everything he says. First we are going to clean up and put away all the chairs. Then initiates from Abnegation will be allowed to go home tonight and be required to be at the dorms at 9 am. With that we start to clean up.

I find the closet where the chairs go, it down a dark hallway. I begin to take chairs to the closet and a man comes up behind me. It's Marcus.

"Hello Sir" and bow my head.

He looks down on me with his ice cold eyes and says "Hello Beatrice. Beatrice why would a Dauntless choose Abnegation? In all my years I've never seen someone from Dauntless pick Abnegation."

_I look up at and stare him in the eyes, I feel like he is challenging me or testing me. I need to play it safe; I need to be a small quiet Abnegation girl._ I look to the floor and say, "Well Sir as you can see I am quite small and I didn't think I would make it through Dauntless initiation."

Someone else enters the room and it is Tobias. His body looks tense and ridged.

"Tobias what are you doing here." Marcus Snaps

"Father I noticed Beatrice was missing and I wanted to make sure she was working. So I came to find her."

Marcus turns his attention back to me. "Well little girl if you think that Abnegation's initiation is easy you are wrong. Some don't make it though initiation and fail and are forced to become factionless."

I keep telling myself be small be quite, but I can't. "Sir I don't believe initiation will be easy but if I do fail I believe my failure would be a direct reflection on my instructor. Being your son in my instructor I have full confidence that your son will lead all of us this year to successfully complete initiation. After all isn't your son a reflection of you?"

Marcus looks at with hatred in his eyes and leaves.

Now its just Tobias and I in this small room. I didn't realize how close he was to me again and the electricity is back. His body is tense but after his father leaves he unclenches his fists and looks down at me with a half smile on his face.

He softly says, "Be careful Tris." His eyes are full of concern.

"I will." I say looking into his eyes.

He helps me put away the chairs in silence and we walk back to the others. Tobias addresses all of us.

"Everyone is released for the day to go with their families except for you Beatrice. You will go to the dorms tonight with me." He stares at me and chill go down my spine with the thought that it will only be him and I tonight. Tobias than begins to walk away and all the initiates begin to go different directions while I just stand there. Then Tobias speaks again.

"Beatrice are you coming to the dorms or would you like to stay here?" He says flatly with his normal stern face.

I quickly catch up to him and we begin to walk to the dorms and of course the electricity finds me. As we walk he looks around the streets and so do I. There aren't many people out. Most people have already made it home and begun to cook dinner. Tobias begins to speak quietly.

"Tris you have to more careful around Marcus. You can't get on his bad side. Talking back to him is not the way to do that." He speaks with concern and sincerity in his voice.

"Tobias I don't understand, he was the one threatening me for no reason." I speak a little too harshly.

"Beatrice it doesn't matter. He is your leader now you need to treat him as such. He can make you factionless so quickly people will forget that there was ever someone that transferred from Dauntless to Abnegation." His voice is quick and harsh.

"Ok." I say. _I'm frustrated I didn't do anything and I'm beginning scolded like a child. I was minding my own business and Marcus found me just to bully me. _I'll stay quiet for the rest of our walk. I don't want to be scolded again.

"Beatrice are you ok?" Tobias asks. I guess my silence is getting to him.

"No I'm not. Today I've made the biggest choice of my life. I didn't get to say good bye to my family and I might never see them again. I've been bullied by the leader of the "Selfless Faction" and told if someone doesn't like me I will be made factionless how is that selfless, and also I have been scolded by my instructor for standing up for myself. And Can You Please Pick A Name To Call Me?"

He looks down at me with that stupid but cute half smile and looks toward a building. "Well this is the dorms." He says.

We walk in and it's a very simple building with 15 small rooms for initiates and a large living room and a big kitchen.

Tobias finally speaks. "Well this will be your room you'll find clothes to change into and I'll begin making dinner."

_He never answered my question about my name. I guess I'll have to ask again. _

"Are you going to pick a name to call me or are you just going to stop using a name for me at all?"

He looks at me and tilts his head ever so slightly with a half smile and says, "how about we discuses it over dinner. Right now how about you change and get ready for dinner."

"Ok" I say and smile back at him and begin to blush. I turn quickly hoping he didn't see me blush. _Why am I blushing? It's not like this is a dinner date. He is my instructor I can't like my instructor._

I quickly get out of my Dauntless clothes and dress into the grey over sized clothes and quickly try to fix my long hair_. I wish I had a mirror_. I step out with my hair down and grey clothes on and somehow I feel like I'm doing something wrong.

"Tobias" I say and he looks up at me from the kitchen and stares. "Tobias I feel like look weird, like I'm wearing something wrong."

"Well…" he says with a pause. "You sure don't look weird" as a big smile comes across his face, and it looks like he wants to say something else.

Then he puts down what he is doing in the kitchen and walks over to me.

With a playful smile on his face he says, "I need to be a little closer to be sure." And he says, "yup nothing weird," as he looks into my eyes, "but the only thing is your hair." He takes his hand and moves my hair out of my face and the back of his had touches my cheek.

It feels like I've been struck by lightning, my heart beats so fast I think he is going to hear it. I look into his dark blue eyes and I ask "what's wrong with my hair?" With concern in my voice

He lets out a big laugh and then smiles, "nothing is wrong with it, it is beautiful but Abnegation women always put their hair up in a bun so they don't draw any attention to themselves. Tonight you can wear it down but tomorrow I'll have Susan help you with your hair if you want."

"Sure." I say with a big smile on my face. Then I think we both smell something burning. We look towards the kitchen and race in to see what is going on.

Tobias laughs as he says, "Looks like we will be having blacken chicken tonight."

Then I begin to laugh too. We finish making dinner and sit down with our burnt chicken and green peas.

Tobias still has big smile on his face when I begin to eat and he clears his throat.

I look up at him and he says, "In Abnegation we say give thanks before we eat."

I look at him and say "thank you for cooking dinner."

He laughs and I don't understand why. Then he says "you're welcome but I didn't mean to me. In Abnegation at all meals no matter if we are alone or with others we take a moment to give thanks to god for our meal. If we are with others we hold hands and give thanks together and at the end we say Amen."

He holds his hands out across the table and I place mine hands into his. Now we bow our heads a close our eyes and he says, " Thank you God for this food Amen." Then I say "Amen" and we open our eyes and my heart is beating out of my chest. My eyes meat his and then he lets go my hands. The electricity between us is pulsing. Then Tobias begins to speak.

"So I was thinking if its ok with you that I will call you Beatrice." He says a little unsure of himself.

"I would rather you call me Tris, but if you want you can call me Beatrice."

Tobias speaks again with that half smile on his face." I would love to call you Tris all the time but its not right in Abnegation to have nicknames. So if we are ever by ourselves I will call you Tris but around others I'll call you Beatrice. If that's ok?"

"I would love that Tobias."

Then Tobias has a more serious look on his face and his smile fades. "Tris can you make me a promise?"

I look at him and say "yes." I said it too quickly. _I don't even know what I'm promising too._

He speaks again, "will you promise to be careful around Marcus?"

I take time to think," first, why do you care if I'm careful around him? Will you tell me why do you call him Marcus and not dad or father? Do you have an issue with him?"

His body goes stiff and his face is stern. "Questions like that are not very Abnegation like Beatrice."

My face instantaneously turns red and it is from anger this time. "You know Tobias I really don't like your split personality you can ask me to make me a promise and I can't ask you why?"

He looks and me with his dark blue eyes and they go from the stern Abnegation eyes to Tobias' warm and full of life eyes. "Tris I'm sorry. My father is dangerous ok. I'm not going explain why, I only want to protect you, but I can only do so much I need you to be more careful, and you don't strike me as the careful type. I will answer you other questions one day but not today. Ok?"

I let out a sigh and look at him. _My mother said Marcus needed to be avoided, and his son whom I just met is telling me he is dangerous and that I need to be more careful around him and he will try and protect me from his own father. Maybe I should trust him._

"Ok Tobias I promise I will be careful and try to be the perfect Abnegation girl when I'm around him. On one condition… I will make this promise only if I can be me when I'm only around you."

"Of course Tris." He says with a smile and what seems to be a sigh of relief.

Dinner goes quickly after that we make small talk and I try and eat but my mind is too full with thoughts and my stomach is full of butterflies so I don't eat very much.

Dinner is over and we pick up the dishes and I begin to wash them and he comes over to help.

"Tobias I can clean you cooked so let me clean."

"Tris I can't stand by while you work that wouldn't be very selfless of me."

_He smiles at me how can I tell him no_? "Ok fine I'll wash and you can dry." As I pass him the clean dishes and our hands touch and it feels amazing the electricity is buzzing around us I wonder if he feels it. Before I know it he is standing so close to me that his arm is brushing against my arm. Then the dishes are done. I'm disappointed that there done. Well I dry my hands and he does the same and he looks at me and tucks my hair behind my ear and his hand lingers at my cheek. Then he speaks.

"Well goodnight Tris we should be getting into bed- he begins to stutter he looks flustered. I mean I should be going to bed and you should be going to bed." He removes his hand from my cheek and quickly turns and begins to walk to his room.

I grab his hand. And he stops and turns with a big smile on his face. "Before you run off I want to say goodnight and thank you again for everything." With that I let go of his hand, and he walks back to his room. Then I walk into my room. It has been a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Tris was from Dauntless and transferred into Abnegation? All of this belongs to Veronica Roth. **

Initiation goes by quickly I've already been hear one full week. It has been very mind-numbing boring. I think about my parents and hope they are doing ok. I've made some friends which is rare for me. Susan Black has become a very close friend of mine, well as close as you can be in Abnegation, and she taught me how to do my hair. My hair is still a work in progress but I'm doing better. Her brother Robert Black is very nice as well. The three of us do a lot of our volunteer work together. Susan made the schedule for cooking meals and clean up afterwards. I'm always teamed up with her or Robert. Robert is nice but he is just so boring. Susan thinks that Robert has a crush I me, but I told her there was no way he could like me. I hope she is wrong. I haven't really talked to Tobias at all since the first night, but the electricity is still there when he gets near me. I really want to be alone with him just so we could talk again.

***Page Break***

It's now week three and Tobias and I have only had rare moments alone together. Except for yesterday the cut on my palm from choosing day split open when we were moving boxes. Tobias came to my aid quickly before Robert could. He walked me back to the dorm to treat my hand. We talked and laugh on our way back to the dorms. Once we got there he got the first aid kit and cleaned and dressed my wound. As he was doing fixing my hand he brought up Robert. He asked what I thought about him. I smiled at Tobias and wondered to myself if Tobias was jealous of Robert. I told Tobias I thought Robert was nice but he was one of the most boring people I've ever met. We both laughed. After that we walked back to the warehouse and got back to work.

Today I ran into Tobias' father Marcus. He threw out a threat of making factionless and I just quietly said I would gladly become factionless so someone else wouldn't have to and bowed my head and walked away. I think Tobias would have been happy with that answer. I've wanted to talk to him about it, but we were never alone today. I take a deep breath and lay in my bed trying to fall asleep and I can't. I feel like I'm suffocating in this tiny room. I need fresh air. I noticed the other day that there was a stairwell up to the roof. I keep thinking about it and finally I can't take it anymore I need fresh air. I get dressed and grab my shoes and slowly and silently make my way to the roof.

***Page Break***

Tobias POV

I lay in bed and of course my mind wonders to the thought of Tris. I miss her. She is only a few doors down from me and I've seen her every day this week but I still miss her. I want to talk to her. I let out a big sigh; I've never felt like this before for anyone. I wonder if she feels the same way. When she is near me I feel electricity go through my body. My thoughts are interrupted with the sound of footsteps. Then I hear the door from the stairwell open. I stand up and get dressed and go see who is going out to the roof.

***Page Break***

Tris POV

I get out to the roof and I feel like I can breathe. It was very refreshing to be outside in the night with only the stars to surround me. I sit down with my feet dangling off the roof and just enjoy the view. In the distance I can see the pier and the Ferris wheel. Then I hear someone clear their throat. I turn to see Tobias standing over me his eyes almost looking black in the darkness, but he wears a big smile across his face.

"Hello." I say

"Hi Tris. What are you doing out here?"

He walks closer to the edge and sits down a few feet away from the edge.

"I'm just catching my breath. I've been feeling like I can't breathe lately like the walls of that tiny room are going to close in on me and tonight I couldn't take it. So I decided to come to the roof."

Tobias looks and me then looks at the ground and then begins to speak. "Do you not like it here?" He looks worried.

"I do like it here Tobias, but I would like it better if I could be me a little more. Do you like it here Tobias?"

Tobias looks at me and sighs. "Tris this has always been my home."

"Tobias that's not what I asked."

"Tris I'm trying but it's hard to explain."

"Well try for me Tobias."

He tries again. "I wanted to go to Dauntless but…" He pauses and looks like he is deep in thought. "I couldn't go to Dauntless because it wouldn't have been safe. So I picked Abnegation."

I listen to his words and he sounds like me_. Could he be divergent too?_

Tobias speaks before I can. "Tris why did you pick Abnegation?"

I reply quickly with a frown on my face. "I picked Abnegation because I'm a coward."

"Tris why would you say that?" Tobias has concern on his face.

"Tobias if I was brave I would have picked Dauntless, but instead I picked Abnegation so my family could be safe. I look away from him trying to hide my shame."

"Tris if you picked Abnegation to keep your family safe than that is brave."

I think about what he just said and I want to know what his results were. I look at him again and he is staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"Tobias what were your test results?"

Tobias becomes ridge and his face is stern and I can see he is about to lie to me or scold him for asking a question like that.

Then he looks at me in the eyes and says, "Tris I want to trust you I want to tell you everything but I can't right now."

"Tobias you can trust me if you don't want to tell me I understand." I say staring back into his eyes.

"Tris can you come sit next to me by the door?" He is breathing is heavy.

"Ok Tobias." I go to stand up and he reaches his hand out to help me up. I grab it and my heart begins to beat so fast. I wonder if he understands what he does to me. I stand and while he still holds my hand we walk over to the door and sit down. As we sit down we sit as close as possible without me actually sitting on him. And he is still holding my hand.

"Tris can we talk about something other than my test? I've missed talking to you."

"Tobias are you saying you missed me?" I ask with a sly smile on my face.

"Yes Tris I missed talking to the beautiful Dauntless transfer with the blond hair and stunning blue grey eyes."

I look away from him and blush_. No one has ever said I was beautiful._

"Tris" he says as he brings his hand to my cheek and I turn to face him. He is almost close enough for our lips to touch.

"Yes Tobias." I almost whisper it.

We are breathing the same air and I am memorized by his eyes.

"Tobias begins to speak in a whisper. I was wondering if it would be ok if I could kiss you?"

_He wants to kiss me? Of course I want him to kiss me!_

I guess I don't answer fast enough. He speaks again with a little less confidence in his voice. "Tris what are you thinking about?"

I smile and quickly answer. "I was wondering I you were going to kiss me or what?"

That's all he needed his lips gently meet mine and the electricity has turned into fire. Slowly the kiss becomes more passionate. I bring my hands to his neck and rub my fingers into his hair and he has his hands on my lower back. I've never felt anything so good before in my life. We kiss for a few minutes longer and I feel as if I'm going to burst into flames. Our hands begin to explore each other's bodies and then my hands begin to tremble. Then he pulls his face away from me and the both of us are breathing heavily.

Tobias is the first to speak. "Tris I really like you." He say breathlessly and with a big smile.

"Well Tobias I really like you too." I say with a big smile on my face

We sit on the roof and hold hands and talk. I tell him about how I ran into Marcus, and he seemed happy with my statement. We talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. I told him about how much I missed Dauntless cake, and he told me how he would love to try and jump on the trains one day. I feel so happy just talking with him. Before we know it the sky starts to lighten up. We both know it is time to go back inside.

***Page Break***

The next few days go by even faster. Each night Tobias and I go back to the roof top and just talk and hold hands, and sometimes we kiss but Tobias doesn't allow us to get as passionate as the first time. I ask him about it and he wants to wait till he can officially call me his girlfriend in public. I wasn't sure what that meant so Tobias explained Abnegation dating to me. He said that most people either marry their neighbors or someone they met in their initiation class. Normally if you like someone you go volunteer with them and try to spend as much time together as possible. Then if you want to actually go out on a date you have both families sit down over dinner and discuses it and they see if everyone finds the match agreeable. If so than they can go out in public on dates and even hold hands. Sometimes parents get together and arrange an agreeable match for their children. Normally after 6 months of dating in public you are expected to get married. I thought this was all really strange, but I guess it was their way in Abnegation. Then it hit me we would have to get Marcuse's approval. I then asked him what if Marcuse says no. He took a deep breath and said we would figure it out, and kissed me on the forehead and we went back inside.

***Page Break***

On visiting day My mother showed up. I was shocked I didn't think she would come, but it made me so happy. I introduced her to my friends Susan and Robert and we spoke with them for a little while and then we went to sit down at a table to quietly talk.

"So Tris how do you like it?"

"It's not so bad. I have friends. How is everything at home? How is dad doing?"

"Everything at home is good. Your father loves you and understands and he wanted to come but if we came together we wouldn't have time to visit both of you. He is visiting you brother. So Tris is Robert you boyfriend she says quietly."

"Mom! No he is not."

"Well it's just sounds like you guys do everything together."

"No he is just a friend." I say sharply. I feel electricity on my skin and I turn around and Tobias is standing behind me.

"Mother I would like you to meet Tobias Eaton my instructor. Tobias this is my mom Natalie." They both bow.

My mother speaks first. "It is nice to meet you Tobias. I hope you are taking good care of my daughter?"

"Yes Ma'am, Tris is a natural at being selfless." They talk a little more, but then Tobias has to go.

They both bow and he leaves.

My mother looks at me in shock. And quietly whispers with shock still fresh in her voice. "You Are Dating Your Instructor?!"

My face turns so red it must be purple and I look at the table.

"Beatrice he seems like a good match just be careful around his father ok?" She says it with a smile

"Ok mom I will." We talk some more but too soon the time comes for her to leave. I give her a big hug a hold back tears and tell her I love her, and tell her to tell dad I love him.

***Page Break***

I lay in bed waiting to make sure everyone is asleep before I make my way to the roof. A few more days and I will be an official Abnegation member. I will get my house assigned to me and get to pick my own job and I can't wait. I look at my watch and it is 10:00. I slip out of bed and make my way to the roof. Tobias is up there with a blanket waiting for me. His eyes meet mine and I go to sit next to him under the blanket. He wraps his arms around me and places a gently kiss on my lips. We both smile. And Tobias speaks first.

"So I was wondering if you wanted me to help you after the initiation ceremony with moving into your new place?" He says with his half smile on his face.

"Sure" I say "I would love it, afterward I would love to cook you dinner as a way of saying thank you for being so helpful?"

Tobias quickly answers. "I would love to have dinner date with you Tris."

I blush as he says this and have a big smile on my face. I can't believe he likes me as much as I do.

We talk some more and head back in so we can go to bed.

***Page Break***

Tobias POV

It is too early to leave my room but I can't wait to see Tris. I sit on my bed thinking about how the day is going to go. Today all of the will become full members of Abnegation including Tris. She has impressed a lot of people in Abnegation with her strong work ethic and selflessness. Alice one of the leaders of Abnegation would like to offer her an apprentice job. It worries me, if Tris works with Alice than that means she will work near Marcus and I want her to stay as far away from Marcus as possible. It will be up to Tris if she wants to take the job, but I do think she would enjoy it. I look at my watch and everyone should be up by now. It is Tris turn to cook breakfast this morning with Robert. I hate how he has found a way to do everything with her. I hear them to in the kitchen and no one else is up so I quietly listen to what they are talking about.

Robert: "Beatrice I was wonder if tonight you would like to come over my house for dinner. My parents will be there and I would hate for you to eat dinner alone tonight."

Tris: "Oh… Um… Thank you Robert but I-"

I walk into the room and interrupt them. "Good Morning Beatrice, Good Morning Robert. How are things going on this fine morning."

Robert speaks up "Good Morning Tobias Things are going good. I was just asking Beatrice if she would like to have dinner at my place with my parents this evening."

With that we both look at Tris. I want to tell Robert I will be having dinner with Tris at her place so she would not be able to go to your place tonight. But I don't want to answer for her.

Tris quickly begins to speak "well Robert I already made plans with Tobias. He offered to help me move my stuff into new house so I told him I would cook dinner as a thank you."

Robert face looks disappoint. And he mumbles "well maybe another time than." And he goes back to making breakfast for everyone. I take a quick look at Tris and smile and she smiles back.

I speak again, "well I'm going to be stepping out for a little while I'll be back before the ceremony make sure everyone knows that they need to be ready by 2. Ok?"

Tris and Robert say, "that they will."

With that I'm out the door on my way to Marcus' house. I want to talk to him about Tris. I make my way to his front door and knock and he answers.

"Come in Tobias, what brings you here Tobias?" He says with his condescending voice.

I walk in and try to stand as tall and as straight as I can. I don't want to give him any reason to be upset with me. I begin to speak.

"Good Morning Father I wanted to talk to you about Beatrice Prior."

He looks at me with is ice cold eyes and his lips form a frown. "Yes I've heard good things about her. You have done good work with her."

"Thank you Father." _Maybe he won't be upset that I want to date her. "_Father I was wondering if you would like to come over my house next week for dinner?"

"Will there be any other guest Tobias?"

"Yes I wanted to invite Beatrice over as well." I try and have the most respectful tone possible.

His face changes and I see rage in it. _This isn't going to end well._

He begins to yell. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU WANT TO DATE THAT LITTLE DAUNTLESS SLUT?"

Rage is bubbling with me but I try and control it. "Father she is not a slut. She is a good person and number one in her class. Alice wants to make her an apprentice."

"SO WHAT!" He yells. "SHE IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. SHE IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE AN EATON."

I'm trying to control myself the only way I can win this is if he sees that this is a good thing for him somehow.

"Father think about one thing. I will never be a leader of Abnegation I'm not good enough as hard as I've tried I will never be good enough, but Beatrice has been hand selected by Alice. No leader has pick an apprentice from an initiate class since you father. In the last 30 years it has never happened. Now Alice wants Beatrice. Beatrice will be a leader one day. If she would allow me I would make her my wife and one day when you are gone there will still be an Eaton on the council."

He stands there and looks at me and begins to remove his belt I know what is coming. "Turn around Tobias."

I turn and remove my shirt the belt strikes my scars on my back more times than I can count and I don't make a sound.

"TOBIAS THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. YOU WILL NOT TALK BACK TO ME IN MY OWN HOME."

After he is done I put my shirt back on and stare him in the eyes. "I guess I will be going I have a very busy day father. Good day father and I bow my head and leave."

***Page Break***

Tobias POV

The Initiates are all lined up ready to start the initiation celebration, ready to receive their jobs and get their keys to their new homes. I decide to address them before the ceremony.

"Before we start I just wanted to tell you all that I am very proud of the work you have done over the last 30 days. You have proved yourselves to be great assets to Abnegation. As you go forward, please take the friendships you have made and the lessons you have learned."

They all say thank you and we begin to walk to the Abnegation headquarters. The initiates enter the main room and sit side by side on a bench. Marcus reads the manifesto to everyone. Once he is finished speaking, it is time for the older members to wash the initiate's feet.

As I stand there watching the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I turn and look and Marcus is walking towards me. _Now what does he want._

He has his public mask on and walks up to me and put his arm around me. "Son I'm very proud of you and the job you have done. Also I reconsider that matter you spoke to me about this morning and I would love to have dinner with you and Beatrice."

With that he walked away. A smile spreads across my face and I can't believe it I'm going to get his blessing to make Tris my Girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**What if Tris was from Dauntless and transferred into Abnegation? All of this belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV

The older members finish washing our feet and now it's time to get our keys and jobs. Alice one of leaders walks ups to me. I greet her with a bow.

"Hello Beatrice." Alice says

"Hello Alice" I say with a slight smile.

Alice begins to speak. "Beatrice I was wondering if you would like to become my apprentice?"

"Yes of course I would Alice!" I say with a little too much excitement in my voice. "Please excuse my excitement; I would be honored to be your apprentice."

"A little excitement never hurt anyone Beatrice. Please come to my office on Monday at 8 AM sharp. Also please take this welcome package it has the keys to your new home in it." She says with a small smile.

"Thank you very much Alice, I'll see you on Monday."

I sit down and look into the welcome packet and Tobias walks over to me with a smile on his face which is very odd. He never smiles around other people.

I give Tobias a small smile as he walks towards me, "Hello Tobias."

"Hello Beatrice. What house number did you get?"

"I got number 44."

" Well are you ready to move your stuff over to your new home?" He looks like he is trying to keep himself from smiling ear to ear.

"Yes I'm ready." We go and grab my two boxes from my dorm and head to my new home as we begin to walk I ask him how does he know where my house is?

"My house number is 46 so I believe you live right next to me Tris. If not I'm sure we will find it." He says this with my favorite half smile on his face.

We find my new house and it looks no different than the other houses except its mine. As we walk up to the door I wonder which one is Tobias's house.

"Tobias where is your house?"

"It is just to the left of your house." Tobias says this with a lot of happiness in his voice.

We walk in and put down my boxes and we explore my new home. It has everything I could need. I fully stocked fridge, blankets, soap, furniture, and even some more clothes. I couldn't ask for anything more. We have a few hours before dinner so we just sit on the couch and relax and talk. Its nice to be able to talk to Tobias in the privacy of my own home. Now its time for dinner and we cook, eat and talk some more. I never want him to leave. We clean the dishes and begin to put the last few things away. Tobias looks at me and he looks very serious like he has something on his mind.

"Tobias are you ok?" I say with concern in my voice.

"Yes Tris why do you ask?

"It just looks like something is bugging you"

"Well I've wanted to ask you something, Would you like to have dinner with Marcus and me next week?" He says with nervousness in his voice like he is afraid I will say no. _How could he think I would say no._

My back is against the fridge and he is standing in front of me holding my hands and I look into his eyes and say "Yes, Of course I want to have dinner with you two."

A big Smile crosses his face. "You understand that we will talk to my father about us publicly dating right."

" Yes Tobias" I say with a sigh. "What if he says no?"

"He won't, because that is what I went to talk to him about this morning and he has given us his blessing, but we still have to do the dinner. Tris I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life you."

A big smile is spread across both our faces. He comes closer to me and places his hands on my face and leans and kisses me and I tell him I love him too. Our kiss becomes more passionate than ever before. I can't get enough of him. I tightly grab the hem of his shirt and then my hands have a mind of their own and my hands are now under his shirt moving on his back and then he swiftly pulls away.

We are both breathing heavily. I'm not sure if I did something wrong. Then I feel something wet on my hand. I look down and realize I have blood on my hand.

I look at Tobias and I realize the blood must have come from his back.

"Tobias are you ok? Are you bleeding?"

"Um… I'm fine Tris. Don't worry about it. I should be going home now it's late."He begins to walk towards the front door.

"Tobias STOP! You can't just run way from me. You can't just tell me you love me and you want to spend the rest of your life with me and then run away. Tobias please show me your back."

He turns and looks at me with deep sadness in his eyes.

Tobias POV

I turn and look at Tris. She is the women I love, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but how is she going to ever love me after she finally see me for who I am. I am a worthless coward. If I show my back to her she will know what I am.

"Tris I can't."

Tris walks up to me and stand on her tip toes. She brings her hand to my face and pulls her lips to mine. Then she pulls back slightly and speaks softly "Tobias I love you more than I ever knew I could love someone, but I need you to be open with me."

I stare into those beautiful gray blue eyes and I can't deny her. I step back from her and with one swift motion I remove my shirt and turn. I expect to gasp and say poor Tobias how did this happen, but her reaction is nothing I expected.

"Tobias How Could You Keep This From Me? Your Father Did This DIdn't He?

I turn around to look at her. I can't believe my eyes but she is angry with me. I'm shocked.

"Tris, I'm sorry I kept this from you. I didn't want you to look at me as if I was a kicked puppy."

"Tobias." Her voice is softer. "How long has he been doing this to you?"

"Ever since my mother died. I think I reminded him of her or something"

Tris grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. "Tris what are you doing?"

"I need to clean your wounds."

Tris POV

I lead Tobias upstairs and have him lay on my bed so I clean his wounds. I grab the first aid kit and find the healing cream. I have him lay on his stomach as I rub the healing cream into his wounds. He has so many old healed scar. I become so angry thinking about how much I hate his father. After a while I just focus on how muscular his back and arms are. Before I know it I'm done. And we are laying on our sides just talking. At some point I must have failing a sleep. I wake up and it is dark in my room I'm laying on Tobias's bare chest and his arm is around me. I feel so safe and peaceful and begin to drift back to sleep then I hear a noise. Tobias must hear it too because he begins to move. His eyes open and he kisses me. Then my bedroom door opens.

A light blinds me and I see a figure standing in the door way.

"Tris" A familiar voice calls out. It's my mother's voice. Then _I realize that it's my mother's voice and she just walked in on me kissing Tobias who is in my bed without his shirt._

"Beatrice and Tobias Get out of bed Get Dressed and get down stairs."


	5. Chapter 5

**What if Tris was from Dauntless and transferred into Abnegation? All of this belongs to Veronica Roth. **

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Please let me know what you guys think. **

"Beatrice and Tobias Get out of bed Get Dressed and get down stairs." With that she turned and closed the door and went down stairs.

I'm terrified to go down stairs but we have too. I take a deep breath and get out of bed and I'm still fully dressed, I never got ready for bed last night. I go to fix my hair and I see Tobias standing there shirtless. I see his chest and it is nothing less than perfection. Then his eyes meet mine and I realize that I'm staring. I turn quickly to the mirror to fix my hair. He comes up behind me still shirtless and slides his hands around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Tris my shirt is still down stairs."

I'm not breathing it feels so amazing to have his arms around me and to feel his breath on my neck. Then I remember my mother is down stairs waiting for us.

"Tobias I'll grab your shirt and bring it up stairs."As I say this I turn to face him and he stands up straight and I stand on my tip toes and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Then I turn back to finish my hair.

I finish with my hair and I open my door to go down stairs and his shirt is folded on the floor. I pick it up and walk over to him. He puts it on and we walk down stairs hand in hand.

I see my mother standing by the couch with her hands folded across her body. Her eyes have dark rings around them like she hasn't slept in days.

"Beatrice I don't want to know what is going on between you two tonight."

"Mom-" She cuts me off.

"Beatrice it doesn't matter, we don't have time for this right now. Erudite is working with Dauntless to attack Abnegation. Your father and I came to save as many Abnegation as we can. Everyone in Dauntless except for your father and I was injected with a serum that will give Erudite control of all Dauntless soldiers. We have to get to the warehouse now. That's where your father is with the others. The Dauntless soldiers haven't arrived yet but they will be here soon. Here is a gun Beatrice do you remember how to use it?"

"Yes I remember."

With that we quietly leave my house it's still dark outside and quickly move to the warehouse. In the distance we begin to here gun shots. We break out into a run with my mother in front. As we turn a corner we run directly into Max and Eric.

There were 5 Dauntless leaders including my mother and father. Max and Eric are 2 of the 3 Dauntless leaders that are traitors. I've always hated Eric, he always looked at me like I was a piece of meat or like he was undressing me. Mother and I aim our guns at them, but they are not alone there are three other Dauntless members with them with their guns pointed at us.

Eric speaks first with his snake like voice. "Well, Well, Well look at what we have here Max. Natalie we have been searching for you and Andrew for the past few days. We've been worried."

My Mother keeps her gun pointed at him and then speaks. "Eric, Max we don't want any trouble we are just going to continue walking like we never ran into you, ok?"

Eric and Max let out a short laugh and then Max speaks. "We can't let you go Natalie."

This conversation is moving too slowly we need to run. _I need to do something. I look at my mother's eyes and I can see she agrees. I look at Tobias and he looks ready for a fight. _

I take a deep breath and shoot Eric in the leg. I was happy to shoot him in the leg. Everything happened quickly after that we broke out into a sprint towards the alleyway. There were a lot of gun shots and we ran for a good while, I stopped to see if they were still behind us and then I saw the most awful thing a child could see. My mother was right behind us, but then I saw her black shirt begin to look wet. Then she looked at me with pain her eyes and said "RUN!" Tobias saw what I was looking at and begin to pull me towards another alley, but I broke free of his grasp and ran towards my mother who was now on the ground. I could see in the distance the dauntless troops that were running towards us but I didn't care I need to go to my mother.

I got to my mom and there was blood all over the ground and she looked like she was struggling to breath. Tobias caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't look at him; all I could think about was my mom. "Mom come on we'll help you up." Tobias and I grab her and she screamed in pain, I realize she has been shot at least three times.

My mother grabs Tobias and my hands and begins to speak quickly. "Beatrice I love you, you have made good choices in life you have always been so selfless, but right now I need you to be brave. I need you to keep yourself safe. Tobias I need you to take care of my daughter. Promise me the both of you that you Beatrice you will be brave and you Tobias you will take care of my daughter."

We both speak in unison. "I promise"

She sit up and she has tears in her eyes and then says "Ok then Beatrice be brave and leave me," she looks at Tobias then releases my hand and puts it in Tobias' hand and says. "Tobias the soldiers will be here any minute you need to get Beatrice out of here."

Bullets fly by my head and tears fill my eyes I can't leave my mom. Tobias grabs hand and says we need to go but I don't move. Then I feel a pain in my upper shoulder. My mother begins to fire on the dauntless soldiers coming towards us. Then I snap out of it I raise my gun and fire back while Tobias pulls me towards the alleyways. I can't see the dauntless soldiers now. We have been running for a long time and the sun is beginning to rise. I think that we might make it to the warehouse when we run directly into a group of 10 dauntless soldiers. They remove my gun and take us to Eric, Max, and Jeanine Matthews.

As they walk us to Eric, Max and Jeanine we see countless Abnegation members being pulled from their homes by dauntless soldiers. All I can think is we need to stop this. I look at Tobias and he looks strong and unafraid. During the walk I realize that I have been shot in the shoulder. I'm bleeding but not too bad.

We arrive at an Abnegation house and the three of them are talking when the soldiers bring us in. I see Eric sitting down in a chair with a bandage around his leg. His eyes meet mine and I smile at him. He lunges at me and I don't move. Before he can reach me he falls to the floor, because he put too much weight on his injured leg. Tobias and I let out a laugh as he is screaming in pain grabbing his leg.

As Eric is on the floor and holding his leg he begins cursing at me "LITTLE GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY I'M GOING-

Jeanine sees all this and yells "ENOUGH! ERIC shut up you're not doing anything to anyone on the floor like that. Now get up off the floor and shut up." Then Jeanine turns her attention to Tobias and I. "Hello Beatrice and Tobias I'm so excited to meet you." She smiles as she says this.

All I can think is what does she want with us. I speak slowly "Hello."

And then Tobias speaks. " Hello Jeanine Matthews."

_How does Tobias know who she is?_

Jeanine Matthews speaks quickly. "Good Tobias you know who I am, you'll be useful to me. Beatrice I'm Jeanine Matthews the leader of Erudite and I've been looking for the both of you. I have a strong suspicion that you both are divergent. Beatrice it is unfortunately that you're injured." As she says this she grabs my left shoulder and digs her finger into my bullet wound. I try not to scream out in pain but I can't help it. I do mange to bring my right hand back in a fist and punch her in the eye. With that she releases my shoulder and let out a scream as she grabs her eye. I let out a laugh and then one soldier hits me in the stomach with the butt of his gun. I have a hard time catching my breath. Tobias lunges at the soldier that hit me. He has him on the ground and he is on top of him hitting him over and over again. Then all guns in the room are pointed at Tobias. Jeanine speaks "Tobias think about what you're doing." She pulls out a gun and points it at me. Tobias looks at her and gets up off the dauntless soldier. "Ok than, like I was saying. Beatrice since you're injured you will not be of any use to me." She looks at a dauntless soldier. "You handcuff Tobias and control him." A soldier walks up to Tobias and places his hands behind him and cuffs him. She looks at another soldier "You take Beatrice out back and kill her." Rage enters Tobias face as he tries to fight free. Then they knock him out.

The young soldier drags me outside; he is tall and has blond hair. I can tell he is under the simulation due to the dead look in his eyes. He has one hand on my left arm; I will not be taken out back and killed like an animal. I need to be brave. I pull my left arm free and elbow him in the face. He falls down and he goes to get back up and I grab his gun. He grabs his pistol and begins to turn the safety off and loads a round into the chamber and points it at me and then I shot him in the head.

A dauntless soldier runs up behind me and blindsides me. I thought that he was trying to tackle me but then I realize he is hugging me. I look and I see a familiar face that I've seen a thousand times, Its Zeek.

Zeek speaks " Tris you killed Will. We have to run."

"The warehouse, we have to go to the warehouse." I say out of breath.


End file.
